The Last Flower
by Miura Raichi
Summary: Kate hanyalah seorang penulis novel. dan dengan beberapa kisah cinta, dia mendapatkan satu pelajaran berarti. IT'S YAOI. ECO FICTION. OFFICIAL COUPLE ONLY. DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Last Flower

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : All Official couple.

Genre : Romance and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Di seluruh dunia, ada berbagai kisah cinta yang tak akan pernah kau ketahui seperti apa cerita itu. Ada yang berakhir bahagia, ada yang tidak. Hanya pada sebuah bunga terakhir, kisah itu akan terungkap. Dan aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu.

YAOI, FICTION. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

CERITA INI BUKAN FIKSI SEPENUHNYA. DIMOHON PEMIKIRAN YANG DEWASA KETIKA MEMBACA CERITA INI.

ENJOY IT ^^

Seorang gadis cantik terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan dijalanan kota Paris pagi itu. seorang gadis dengan wajah khas blasteran yang manis. Dengan rambut cokelat gelap panjangnya yang lurus, matanya yang bulat dan dihiasi iris mata berwarna cokelat yang cemerlang, bibirnya yang mungil berwarna pink, hidungnya yang mancung dan mungil.

Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing dan dibalut kulit putih susu yang bersih. Namanya adalah Huang Kate Winslet. Keturunan Chinese-Inggris. Kate memutuskan untuk berkelana mengelilingi dunia. Menjadi penulis fiksi romantis. _Well_, bukan fiksi sepenuhnya, memang. Katakanlah ia juga seorang pengumpul cerita romantis yang berkembang di masyarakat seluruh dunia.

Ayahnya yang orang China asli adalah salah satu pengusaha yang berpengaruh di London saat ini. Sementara ibunya yang orang Inggris asli adalah seorang Novelis terkenal saat ini.

Mungkin dari ibunyalah, dia menguasai bakat menulis ini. Kate baru berumur 23 tahun sekarang ini, dan dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah memiliki seseorang yang amat sangat ia cintai. Tapi orangtuanya tak menyetujui seorang pelukis yang tak terlalu laku. Jadilah hubungannya dengan pria bernama William berakhir begitu saja.

Orangtuanya akan mencarikannya pasangannya saat dia berumur 25 tahun nanti. sebelum mencapai umur 25 tahun, Kate ingin mengelilingi dunia dan mencari kisah-kisah cinta menarik yang ada dimasyarakat seluruh dunia. Dan ketika sudah terkumpul semuanya, maka ia akan membukukannya, dan itu akan menjadi kenang-kenangan sebelum ia mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Meski sebenarnya Kate sangat mencintai James.

Kate tersenyum menatapi seluruh kota Paris yang penuh aura romantis dan cinta disini. Aromanya, orang-orangnya, makanannya yang lezat, musiknya, dan mungkin ada sebuah kisah cinta yang menarik disini.

Sebenarnya ia baru saja sampai di Paris kemarin, sangat mustahil mencari langsung kisah yang menarik. Setidaknya, ia harus mendapatkan satu kisah yang membuatnya tergugah. Tertawa, atau mungkin menangis. Kalau ia puas, ia akan langsung menulisnya dan langsung langsung mengacak globe yang ia tinggal di kamar hotelnya, dan mulai memesan tiket ke Negara yang ia tuju.

Di Paris, ia memiliki seorang kenalan dari dunia maya. Namanya adalah Natalie. Natalie memiliki rambut _blonde_ keemasan yang sangat cantik. Dia memang gadis cantik. Pengucapan bahasa Inggrisnya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi dia sangat pandai berbahasa Mandarin karena kakeknya dari Beijing. Itu sangat menguntungkannya.

"Kate!" Kate menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok wanita mungil yang ia yakini bernama Natalie. Rambutnya bergoyang indah karena Natalie berlari penuh semangat. Keduanya langsung berpelukan.

"Heiiii….~!" keduanya tertawa-tawa riang. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Natalie yang tak basa-basi langsung menanyainya dengan bahasa Mandarin.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Tapi itu bukan tujuanku, kau tahu tujuanku apa, kan?" tanya Kate dengan tawa pelannya. Natalie mengangguk.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau akan menemukannya sendiri nanti. Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kalau kau ke Paris, maka kau harus mengerti seperti apa Paris." Ajak Natalie. Kate hanya pasrah, namun begitu senang.

Ya…~ tujuannya pasti akan datang sendiri nantinya. Sambil ia cari, ia juga harus menunggu dengan sabar.

.

.

Kate begitu menyukai Paris. Seluruh gadis disini begitu cantik. Natalie bercerita kalau disini, wanita akan merasa paling cantik saat sudah berumur 50 tahun lebih. Ya, menurut Kate juga, kecantikan itu saat dimana paling dewasa.

Disini, masakannya begitu lezat. Music-musiknya sangat merdu. Seniman jalanan yang menjajakan karya lukisannya begitu hebat. Kate bahkan dilukis oleh seorang seniman jalanan tampan yang sangat hebat.

Natalie juga memperlihatkan panorama indah Paris, dan pastinya mascot Paris yang mendunia, Menara Eiffel.

Dan jangan lupakan, Kate begitu menyukai pakaian-pakaian para perancang pakaian disini. Begitu elegan, unik dan sangat hebat. Meski memang Kate akui, style Asia lebih cocok untuknya dan wajahnya yang blasteran.

Sepanjang hari, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Natalie sangat menyenangkan. Kate bersyukur berkenalan dengannya di salah satu situs online pertemanan.

Kini, waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 19:45 waktu setempat, dan Natalie mengajaknya ke sebuah bar yang tak jauh dari hotel tempat Kate menginap. Bar disitu terkenal nyaman, masakannya cukup enak, dan jangan lupakan tempatnya yang tak terlalu ramai. Beberapa berpendapat, Bar itu sudah lama sekali berdiri, dan pasti membosankan disana. Tapi menurut Natalie tidak. Justru sangat unik.

Keduanya kini sedang menunggu makan malam keduanya sampai. Masakan disini tidaklah siap saji, harus dimasak terlebih dahulu.

Sambil menunggu, mereka menikmati makanan pembuka yang sangat enak menurut Kate. Matanya menelusuri isi Bar ini. Dan matanya kini terfokus pada sosok wanita tua yang terlihat menggunakan pakaian yang sudah tak modis lagi di tahun 2014. Pakaian zaman dahulu. Cuaca memang tak dingin, tapi dia menggunakan sebuah topi dari bulu yang hangat. Ia juga menggunakan banyak perhiasan tua ditubuhnya.

"Natalie, kau kenal wanita tua yang ada disana?" tanya Kate. Natalie menoleh kebelakangnya dan menemukan sosok wanita yang ditunjuk Kate. Natalie tertawa pelan.

"Oh..wanita itu. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Natalie. Kate menatapnya.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Ya, namanya adalah Madam Diana. Dia selalu duduk disini setiap jam 19:00 malam hingga jam 22:00. Setiap hari, setiap malam hanya untuk sebuah kisah cintanya yang kata orang-orang sini begitu menyakitkan." Ucap Natalie. Kate menatapnya lagi. Wanita itu menatapnya sekilas, lalu memfokuskan kembali pada gelas anggurnya.

"Lupakan, kau tak akan bisa menanyainya seperti apa kisah cintanya, meski bahasa Inggrisnya cukup bagus. Dia sediki..err~ galak. Hahaha~" ucap Natalie. Kate mengangguk perlahan. Tak lama, pesanan keduanya datang. Meski masakan ini begitu lezat, pikiran Kate tetap pada wanita tua

.

.

Malam berikutnya, Kate sudah ada dibar itu dari jam 16:50 waktu setempat. Dia bahkan menolak ajakan Natalie untuk mencari apa yang dia cari di Paris hari ini. Ada sebuah hasrat yang bergejolak ketika menatap mata Madam Diana. Kate yakin, kisah cintanya begitu menyentuh.

19:00 waktu setempat sekarang ini.

KLING..!

Wanita itu masuk kedalam Bar ini dan duduk didepan meja bartendernya. Barista yang sudah tua itu tersenyum dan menyiapkan apa yang biasa dipesan oleh Madam Diana. Kate yang nekat, langsung membawa gelasnya yang berisi anggur dan duduk disamping Madam Diana. Diam sejenak. Kate menarik nafas.

"He..hello.."sapa Kate gugup. Madam Diana menoleh dan kembali meneguk anggurnya yang terasa begitu nikmat. Kate menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"_My Dear_, apa kau tak tahu sopan santun?"

"_My apologize, Ma'am_-"

"Madam Diana.."

"_Well_.._nice_ _to_ _meet_ _you_, _Madam_ _Diana_." Ucap Kate dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, _Dear_?" tanya Madam Diana yang menatap mata Kate dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Dan dibalas oleh tatapan lembut Kate.

"_Well_…Panggil saja aku Kate. Aku adalah seorang penulis Fiksi romantis…juga pengumpul kisah Romantis yang ada diseluruh dunia…aku dengar dari temanku, kau selalu duduk di Bar ini setiap malam, hanya untuk sebuah kisah cintamu…_Would you mind to tell me your Love Story_?" tanya Kate lembut. Madam Diana tersenyum. Matanya terpejam sejenak.

"Aku pikir kau akan bosan mendengar kisah cinta wanita tua ini, _Dear_." Ucapnya. Kate tersenyum.

"Aku yakin aku tak akan bosan.." Madam Diana tersenyum mendegar penuturan anak ini.

"Aku masih mengingat pria Asia yang mencuri hatiku. Pria dengan wajah tegas, dan lembut..Kim Jongin…"

"Kim Jongin?" tanya Kate. Madam Diana mengangguk.

"Saat itu, begitu terasa sekali aku yang sangat mencintainya…"

"Seperti apa kisah cintamu..? maksudku, apa kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai ini?" tanya Kate lembut. Madam Diana menatap ke depan dengan pandangan lemah, dan senyum lemahnya. Makanya berkaca-kaca.

"Meski aku ingin, kami tak bisa bersama…" bisiknya. Kate menatap serius. Ia menyalakan recorder yang ia sudah siapkan sendiri.

"Apa yang membuat kalian tak bisa bersama?" tanya Kate. Mata wanita itu menerawang jauh.

"Karena ia mencintai pria lain bernama… Kyungsoo…"

.

.

_**10 Januari 1993. Paris, France.**_

Paris sama seperti biasanya. Seperti pagi yang sama. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tak ada yang special menurut Diana Rosset. Dirinya yang saat itu berumur 20 Tahun menganggap semuanya berlalu layaknya air sungai yang tenang. Dalam, tak terjamah, tenang, dan tak beriak.

Membosankan. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat membuat sebuah air sungai beriak bagai air bah. Tapi mungkin Tuhan sedang bermain hingga air itu harus tetap tenang.

Dan seperti pagi yang biasanya, ia menikmati sarapan paginya dengan secangkir Teh yang diseduh dengan terampil oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Diana, kau belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukmu? Kau tahu kau sudah harus menikah di umur 21 tahun, kan? Bukankah umurmu akan 21 tahun 3 bulan lagi?" tanya ibunya. Diana muda menatap ibunya.

"Ibu, kita sudah membicarakan ini puluhan hingga ratusan kali. Aku terlalu muda untuk menikah di umur 21 tahun." Ucap Diana dengan wajah malasnya akan bahasan tentang pernikahan. Ibunya menghela nafas.

"Diana….kau tahu? Bukankah itu pesan ayahmu? Ayahmu sudah meninggal bahkan tanpa melihat pernikahan anak perempuannya. Adik lelakimu sudah bahagia di Thailand bersama gadis pilihannya, kini giliranmu. Dia sudah berpesan untukmu agar menikah di umur 21, tidakkah kau paham kalau kau harus membahagiakannya?" Diana hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan penuturan ibunya. Selalu seperti ini. Inilah alasan Diana agak malas untuk minum teh atau makan bersama ibunya.

Adiknya sudah lama tinggal di Thailand. Dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengusaha perhiasan, adiknya begitu sukses. Adiknya menikah di umur yang terlalu muda, 19 tahun. Tapi, karena ketekunannya, ia dapat membuah usahanya menjadi sukses dan ia melamar seorang gadis Thailand yang cantik.

Diana hanyalah gadis biasa. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter gigi yang cukup dikenal di Paris. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang guru musik di sekolah dasar.

Diana hanya ingin menikmati masa mudanya. Dia sekarang menjadi seorang penari di sebuah gedung pertunjukkan yang tak begitu ramai, namun tetap memiliki pelanggan setia, sekaligus seorang guru privat Bahasa Inggris.

"Diana, kalau kau memang tak bisa mencari siapa pilihanmu, maka kau harus puas pada pilihan ibumu." Ucap ibunya seolah memperingatkannya. Diana memejamkan matanya dan berpikir sejenak. Ia menarik nafas lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Terserahmu saja, ibu." Ucapnya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya. Ibunya hanya menghela nafas menatap putri sulungnya yang begitu keras kepala.

Diana terlihat sedang menikmati kota Paris sendirian. Hanya dengan berjalan-jalan santai. Beberapa kali, ia melihat pasangan muda-mudi sebayanya yang sedang bermesraan. Bergandengan tangan, saling bercanda, dan sebagainya.

Iri memang, tapi apa yang diinginkannya?

Dia masih begitu menyukai kesendirian yang sedang ia rasakan. Ia masih begitu menyukai kebebasan yang ia miliki sekarang. Tak pernah terbesit untuknya menikah di usia semuda itu.

Ia masih ingin mencoba segala hal. Ia ingin bisa menunggang kuda, ingin bisa bermain biola dan segala hal. Dan dia takut, kalau dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan, dia tak akan bisa bebas mencoba segala hal. Terbayang perkataan ibunya kalau, Wanita tak akan pernah memiliki pilihan yang mudah. Segalanya begitu rumit. Segalanya begitu harus dipikirkan secara matang.

"Terserah…" bisiknya kemudian. Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan hingga sore menyapanya dengan lembut dan membuatnya harus berhenti untuk menikmati makan malam di sebuah Bar yang cukup terkenal di kotanya.

Sebuah Bar dengan nuansa klasik. Dekorasinya dominan berwarna cokelat gelap dan hitam.

Setelah memesan, Diana memilih duduk disebuah meja untuk dua orang dan menunggu pesanannya. Tak banyak yang berkunjung. Mungkin kebanyakan akan memilih tempat yang romantis ketimbang tempat yang sangat tenang. Ketika matanya bergerak keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu, dan ketika sebuah bel tanda pelanggan yang baru akan masuk, mata Diana terperangah pada sosok yang begitu memukau.

Sosok yang diam dan begitu tenang. Sosok yang sangat tampan dan sosok yang memukau.

Wajahnya tegas. Mungkin tegas wajahnya ada pada garis rahangnya. Hidungnya mancung Asia, matanya normal layaknya mata Asia. Tak begitu besar, namun tak sipit, bibirnya berwarna pink dan bentuknya agak tebal. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar tak berlebih. Surai rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat bersinar tertimpa cahaya dari penerangan Bar ini.

Dan kali ini, Diana resmi jatuh cinta! Dia sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang pria berwajah Asia. Dan makan malamnya, bahkan nyaris tak tersentuh karena matanya begitu terpaku pada sosok tenang yang sedang meminum anggur itu.

Tak berapa lama, ia bangkit dari kursinya sembari meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan meninggalkan Bar itu. Diana menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan debaran yang begitu menyenangkan. Hari ini, malam ini, tepat pukul 19:00 dia sudah merasakan jatuh cinta di umurnya yang sudah 20 Tahun.

Keesokan harinya, Diana terlihat sedang mendengarkan ibunya memainkan sebuah lagu manis yang begitu indah dan lembut. Ibunya begitu terampil dalam memainkan piano.

Hidup ini sama seperti Piano. Hitam dan putih. Tetapi, ketika Tuhan sudah memainkan kuasanya, ia akan menjadi indah dengan caranya sendiri.

Layaknya ketika pelangi terbentuk. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau pelangi ada, dalam satu cahaya putih bersih?

Dan begitu pula Diana. Ia akan jatuh cinta saat Tuhan sudah memainkan perannya.

Ia nyaris tak bisa tidur semalaman hanya untuk memikirkan pria yang sudah mengambil hatinya itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia tak tahu nama yang sudah mengambil hatinya untuk pertama kalinya itu.

Dan ketika nada terakhir berbunyi, Diana tersenyum menatap ibunya.

"Diana.." pangil ibunya. Isyarat tangan sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Diana mendekat dan menatap sosok perempuan yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Diana mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, kali ini aku serius." Ucapnya. Diana mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi?"

"Aku memiliki seorang kenalan. Dia memiliki anak lelaki yang seumuran denganmu…kalian akan kami jodohkan." Ucap ibunya. Diana terkejut. Matanya menatap ibunya tak percaya.

"Kau..kau bercanda!" Diana memekik kaget. Ibunya tersenyum. Mata ibunya tak membohongi dirinya.

"Orangtuanya dan anak lelakinya akan datang malam ini…persiapkanlah dirimu..ibu sudah siapkan semuanya." Airmata Diana mengalir mendengarkan ucapan ibunya. Tak mungkin. Ia baru saja jatuh cinta!

"Ibu..aku baru saja jatuh cinta kemarin dengan seorang pria, Ku mohon beri aku waktu agar aku bisa dekat dengan pria pilihanku.."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Diana." Dan dengan ucapan terakhir ibunya, Diana layaknya terdiam bagai dijatuhi hukuman mati yang mutlak.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang hanya menghela nafas.

Diana terlihat menatap kosong meja makan yang sudah di atur sedemikian rupa oleh ibunya. Begitu unik dan terlihat manis. Menu makanannya juga sangat menggugah selera. Diana kembali menghela nafas. Ibunya juga memakaikannya sebuah gaun manis yang panjangnya hingga menutupi mata kakinya. Gaun berwarna biru gelap itu memiliki lengan yang menutupi hingga sikunya.

Di kejauhan, dia mendengar suara seorang pria berumur, suara seorang wanita yang pasti bukan ibunya dan suara ibunya. Mungkin tamu ibunya sudah datang. Diana berdiri dan menyusul ibunya. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, Diana begitu terkejut.

Disana, ada pria yang mengambil hatinya. Pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta di Bar malam itu. Dia ternyata memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang indah. Wajah khas Asia yang begitu menawan.

"Ah, ini dia anakku, Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim. Diana, kenalkan ini Tuan dan Nyonya Kim dan ini adalah anak mereka, Jongin." Ibunya memperkenalkan nama pria itu dan orangtuanya pada Diana. Diana hanya tersenyum manis.

"Nyonya, anakmu begitu cantik." Puji ibu Jongin pada dirinya. Diana tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Diana.

"Silahkan lewat sini. Jongin, anggap saja rumah sendiri." ucap ibu Diana ramah. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Makan malam kali ini begitu terasa ramai. Penuh dengan pembicaraan dan canda tawa. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyinggung soal pernikahan sejauh ini. Mata Jongin tak memandang dirinya. Ia lebih terfokus pada makan malamnya yang sudah akan habis. Diana terus menatapinya.

"Diana adalah seorang penari sekaligus guru les privat Bahasa Inggris disini." ucap ibunya pada orangtua Jongin. Ibu Jongin tersenyum.

"_Oh my dear_, itu bagus sekali. Jongin adalah seorang penari juga di Seoul. Ia beberapa kali berkeliling dunia untuk menari. Ia juga seorang seniman yang baru saja masuk ke dunia melukis. Lihatlah, mereka begitu cocok." Ucap ibunya. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Nyonya, apakah anakmu Diana sudah tahu apa tujuan kita disini?" tanya ayah Jongin pada ibunya. Diana mulai berdebar.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Kim. Diana sudah tahu, apakah Jongin sudah tahu, Tuan Kim?" tanya ibunya. Ayah Jongin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja anak lelakiku ini sudah tahu, bukan begitu Jongin?" tanya ayah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang sempat membuat wajah Diana merona lembut.

"Ya Ayah, aku tahu." Ucapnya singkat membalas perkataan ayahnya.

"Jadi…kapan pernikahan akan diselenggarakan? Aku sudah tak sabar melihat anakku bersanding dengan anakmu, Nyonya." Ucap ibu Jongin pada dirinya. Diana sedikit menunduk.

"Menurutku…bagaimana kalau ketika umurku sudah 21 tahun nanti..?" tanya Jongin. Semuanya menatap Jongin. Diana menatap Jongin.

"Apa kau yakin, nak?" tanya ayahnya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan pesanan seorang pengusaha. Lukisan itu begitu rumit.." ucap Jongin. Ibu Diana mengangguk.

"Anakmu begitu sibuk, Nyonya Kim. Kami bisa mengerti. Bukankah lebih baik mereka menikah saat umur keduanya nanti 21 tahun, kan?" tanya ibu Diana. Dan kembali, para orangtua itu hanya dalam pembicaraan mereka yang menyenangkan. Mata Diana menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya sesekali.

"Diana, bagaimana kalau kau ajak Jongin ke taman belakang dan menikmati anggur disana? Kalian bisa berkenalan dulu, bukan?" tanya ibunya. Diana mengangguk pelan.

Diana berdiri dengan anggun dan berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada cinta pertamanya ini.

Jongin juga berdiri dan mulai mengikuti Diana. Diana memilih anggur terbaik dari tempat penyimpanan anggur dirumahnya dan membawa 2 buah gelas. Ia lalu mengajak Jongin ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang indah dan dipenuhi tanaman bunga mawar.

Keduanya duduk disebuah meja untuk 2 orang yang sepertinya sudah sangat disiapkan ibunya. Diana menuangkan anggur itu pada tiap-tiap gelas dan memberikannya satu untuk Jongin.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Jongin. Diana mengangguk lembut. Keduanya meminum anggur itu dalam diam. Diana begitu merasa bahagia malam ini. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna menurutnya.

"Jadi…bisakah kau ceritakan seperti apa kehidupanmu, Jongin?" tanya Diana yang berinisiatif untuk mengawali pembicaraan keduanya. Jongin menatap Diana. Meskipun tatapan itu lembut, entah mengapa Diana merasa kalau Jongin..tak tertarik padanya.

"Aku hanyalah seorang penari Teater di Seoul..beberapa kali mengelilingi dunia..aku juga seorang pelukis yang baru saja memulai karir melukisku.. tidak terlalu spesial sebenarnya." Jongin menceritakan semuanya dengan singkat itu membuat Diana semakin yakin kalau sebenarnya ia tak tertarik pada semua ini.

"Kau begitu beruntung Jongin, kau bisa berkeliling dunia. Tidak sepertiku.." ujar Diana. Jongin mengangguk perlahan.

"Jadi..bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?"

"Sama sepertimu, tidak terlalu spesial. Aku hanyalah seorang penari disebuah gedung pertunjukan disini. Aku juga seorang guru les privat Bahasa Inggris disini." ucapnya. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebetulnya….ini sungguh mendadak, Diana." Ujar Jongin. Diana menatap Jongin.

"Ya..ini sangat mendadak…tapi aku harap…kita bisa saling lebih mengenal..sebetulnya…aku melihat dirimu kemarin..di Bar malam itu…" ucap Diana yang mengingat kejadian kemarin. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Kebetulan sekali.." jawab Jongin dengan nada terkesan tak tertarik pada Diana. Buktinya saja ia membuang wajahnya dan menatap objek lain yang mungkin menurutnya lebih menarik darinya. Diana tersenyum. Meski begitu, sosok Jongin tetaplah indah dimatanya.

"Dan saat itu..aku baru sadar kalau..aku jatuh cinta denganmu, Jongin…" ucap Diana. Jongin terlihat terkejut dan menatap Diana.

"Kau…kau hanya bercanda, kan?" tanya Jongin. Diana menggeleng lembut.

"Aku jatuh cinta denganmu sejak malam itu. Dan aku begitu bahagia ketika tahu kita akan menikah..jadi aku harap, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya..kita akan terus bersama dan saling mengenal sebelum kita menikah." Ucap Diana. Wajahnya merona namun nadanya serius. Jongin menatap tak percaya pada wanita didepannya. Ia menunduk sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Sebetulnya…aku sudah memiliki orang lain yang sangat aku cintai, Diana." Ujar Jongin. Diana membelak kaget. "Aku menyukai seseorang yang sangat berharga. Yang merubahku menjadi lebih baik dengan kelembutannya…jujur, aku tidak setuju tentang pernikahan kita." Ucap Jongin. Diana bergetar. Sakit..

"Jongin…"

"Kau paham sekarang? Dia ada disini….dia disini untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku sebelum aku menikah denganmu. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Maaf sudah menyakiti perasaanmu dengan perkataanku, tapi aku sudah jujur. Kalaupun kita menikah, aku tak yakin akan mencintaimu. Aku ingin menentang tetapi tidak bisa karena ibuku begitu memperhatikan masa depanku. Jadi, sebenarnya aku tak ingin kesini untuk bertemu calon istri yang bahkan tak aku kenal sama sekali." ucap Jongin dengan matanya yang tajam. Diana merasa airmatanya akan segera tumpah. Dan tanpa ditunggu, airmata itu telah jatuh.

"Jongin..berikan aku kesempatan.."

"Sepertinya keluargaku akan pulang sebentar lagi…kita harus kembali.." ucap Jongin. Diana menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Jongin lagi.

"Baiklah…ayo kita kembali.." Diana layaknya menelan empedu yang begitu pahit. Rasanya sesak sekali. Secara tak langsung, Jongin sudah menolaknya yang mencintai Jongin. Jujur saja, Diana merasa kalau dia begitu kasihan.

"Ah lihatlah, mereka begitu serasi, bukan begitu Nyonya Rosset?" tanya ibu Jongin. Jongin tersenyum.

"Ya, mereka sungguh serasi. Bagaimana kalau besok kalian berjalan-jalan?" tanya ibu Diana. Diana menatap Jongin yang ada disampingnya.

"Itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Bagaimana Jongin? Kalian bisa saling mengenal, kan?" tanya ibunya. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Ya….kami bisa lebih mengenal lagi..bukankah begitu, Diana?" tanya Jongin yang menoleh dan menatap Diana yang ada disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami harus pulang..Jongin akan menjemput Diana besok pagi.." ucap ayahnya.

Dan Diana hanya menatap kosong punggung Jongin yang menjauh bersama orangtuanya.

Keesokan paginya, Diana terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan pagi dengan Jongin. Berjalan dipinggiran sebuah sungai. Jongin begitu menarik perhatian dirinya. Diana layaknya butiran besi yang ditarik oleh batangan magnet yang sangat kuat.

Jongin terus menerus diam. Matanya lebih tertarik tidak menatap Diana. Diana sedikit sakit kalau mau jujur. Dadanya sesak hanya karena pria bernama Jongin. Ironi.

"Jongin…" panggilnya. Jongin menoleh sebentar.

"Hn?"

"Seperti apa…seseorang yang sudah mengambil hatimu itu, Jongin?" tanya Diana. Jongin sedikit kaget juga, tapi ia tersenyum dan menatap ke depan. Senyum yang begitu lembut dan sangat menyenangkan. Jujur saja, melihat Jongin tersenyum hanya dengan mengingat orang yang sudah mengambil hati Jongin…membuatnya cemburu pada sosok misterius yang sudah mengisi Jongin.

"Dia adalah malaikat kecil pemberian Tuhan yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dia memiliki senyum yang begitu indah. Hanya dengan senyumnya, kau serasa bisa menatap cahaya dari Surga. Matanya bulat dan besar. Matanya yang cantik dan sangat polos bisa membuatku merasa mensyukuri hidupku. Ia lugu, lembut, keibuan meski dia bergender sama sepertiku, bisa memasak, dan dia adalah yang terbaik yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan untukku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang begitu senang dan bangga. Diana diam.

"Kau…Gay?" tanya Diana tak percaya. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?" tanya Jongin lembut. Diana menunduk. Ia tahu sekarang mengapa Jongin menolaknya. Sebuah belati rasanya baru saja menusuk jantungnya. Perih…

"Dan kau akan meninggalkannya untuk pernikahan kita..?" tanya Diana nekat. Dia berhenti berjalan, namun Jongin berjalan sedikit. Ia ada didepan Diana dan memunggungi Diana. Ia diam sejenak.

"Tidak." Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Diana. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya meskipun hanya dengan pernikahan ini. Aku tak akan meninggalkan orang yang sudah mempertaruhkan dirinya untukku, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan cintanya untukku. Aku tak akan membuang hadiah Tuhan ini." Ucap Jongin yakin. Diana merasakan perasaan ngilu itu semakin kuat.

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanya Diana dengan nada lelah. Lelehan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Jongin membuang muka.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Diana yang menunduk dalam tangisnya.

Diana duduk di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Disana, banyak sekali anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran, para pemusik jalanan memainkan music lembut yang manis. Beberapa kali, ia ditawari para pelukis jalanan untuk dilukiskan, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Diana.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuatnya tak sadar kalau ada pria yang duduk disampingnya. Saat Diana menoleh, dia mendapati seorang pria berwajah Asia yang lembut sedang duduk di atas kursi roda miliknya. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Diana. Diana hanya tersenyum.

Pria itu menyodorkan bungkusan permen mint padanya. Diana yang ditawari hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"_Thank You_.." ucapnya. Pria Asia itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keduanya diam sambil menatapi anak-anak kecil yang tertawa lepas dalam dunia permainan mereka yang murni. Diana iri melihat mereka bisa tertawa selepas itu. Dia tak bisa tertawa selepas itu karena sesuatu sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Maaf, apa kau sedang banyak pikiran? Anda murung sekali…maaf kalau lancang." Ujarnya. Diana tersenyum getir.

"Um…sepertinya begitulah…hahaha.." jawab Diana. Diana menatap mata dengan iris layaknya Black Pearl itu. Mata bulat yang terlihat polos.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, anda bisa menceritakannya dengan saya..kebetulan saya juga sedang banyak pikiran.." ucapnya. Diana tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana…"

"Rileks saja..kalau sudah rileks, akan mengalir sendiri.." ucapnya seolah menenangkan Diana. Diana menghela nafas dan mulai berpikir.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan ibuku…keluarga kami sudah saling mengenal. Kami tidak saling kenal, sayangnya. Karena itu, kami dikenalkan..malah akan dinikahkan.." Ucap Diana. Pria itu mengangguk perlahan. Senyum diwajah manisnya terukir.

"Baik, jadi ceritakan denganku apa yang membuatmu murung?"

"Aku memang mencintainya karena dia cinta pertamaku…tapi…dia sudah mencintai orang lain. Dia tidak setuju dengan pernikahan kami. Itu membuatku menjadi semurung ini." Cerita Diana. Aneh, dia menceritakan masalahnya pada orang yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi…ini yang dia butuhkan. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku rasa…kalau kau memang mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati, pasti akan ada celah dimana jalan akan tercipta." Ucapnya. Diana menoleh dan menatap bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..juga sepertimu. Aku mencintai seseorang yang mau menerima kekuranganku…tapi, kami akan berpisah…kami sesama lelaki…aku tak bisa berjalan..tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Itulah alasan mengapa keluarganya tak menerimaku." Ucap pria itu murung. Diana tersenyum kecut. Ah, ada yang lebih perih dibanding masalahnya, ternyata.

"Baik…jadi?"

"Aku berpikir, kalau aku memang mencintainya, aku harus merelakan apa yang membuatnya hidup. Membuat perasaannya nyaman. Dan yang pasti untuk kebahagiaannya. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti, disaat dia sudah tua, dia akan ingat padaku yang sudah pernah menyinggahi hatinya. Aku percaya, dia juga mencintaiku meskipun akan menikah dengan seorang wanita. Aku percaya, meskipun kami dipisah, kami akan bertemu suatu saat nanti…intinya..lakukan apa yang bisa membuat pasanganmu bahagia dengan masa depan yang baik." Ucapnya. Diana bisa melihat setitik airmata melewati matanya yang bulat. Diana tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku. Aku harus pulang. Aku harap, di lain waktu, kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Diana lalu pergi menjauh.

Pria berwajah asia itu tersenyum menatap punggung Diana yang sudah mulai hilang di antara banyaknya manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang menikmati keindahan hidup.

Diana menunggu Jongin di Bar tempat ia pertama kali melihat Jongin. Ia yakin, Jongin ada disini. Dia akan disini, dan dia akan menunggunya. Diana sudah bertekad kalau ia akan berusaha meyakinkan Jongin kalau dirinyalah yang terbaik, bukan seseorang yang sedang mengisi hatinya saat ini.

Diana terlihat menyesapi anggur dan makanan malam inti ini. Dan tak lama, ia melihat siluet bayangan Jongin dari luar. Sedang…mendorong kursi roda..?

KLING..!

Ketika Jongin masuk ke dalam, ia sudah bisa melihat siapa yang ia dorong dengan kursi roda. Pria berwajah Asia dengan mata bulat yang memberinya perment mint dan mendengarkannya bercerita di taman. Diana langsung duduk memunggungi mereka. Beruntung Jongin tak sadar kalau wanita yang tempat duduknya didekat mereka adalah Diana.

"Kyungsoo, kau ingin makan apa sayang?" tanya Jongin begitu lembut. Diana langsung meremas dadanya. Ngilu..sakit…

"Entahlah Jongin, aku tak tahu ingin makan apa..apapun yang kau pilih, aku yakin itu yang terbaik." Kali ini, suara si pria Asia itu.

"Ayolah sayang, kalau begini aku bingung. Ini bukan Seoul sehingga kita bisa memesan Makchang." Kali ini, nada Jongin sedikit kekanakkan. Diana tak mendengar nada Jongin seperti ini ketika bersamanya.

Ia cemburu.

"Baik kalau begitu, kita pesan ini saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." ucap Jongin, kali ini. Setelah ia memesan makanan, mereka mengobrol ringan. Sesekali, Jongin tertawa lepas dengan _jokes_ yang dibuat pria Asia bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Mendengarnya, membuat dada Diana semakin ngilu. Apalagi tawa lepas Jongin yang sepertinya hanya untuk pria berkursi roda itu.

"Jongin…" panggil pria itu. Diana menghapus airmatanya dan terus mendengarkan. Untungnya tempat ini sepi, dan tiap tempat duduk memiliki kursi yang tinggi, jadi seolah memunggungi lawan.

"Yes, _My Black Pearl_?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menikahiku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

DEG..!

Tidak..! Jongin harusnya menikahinya!

"Aku akan menikahimu..dan meninggalkan keluarga, dan gadis itu." jawab Jongin yakin. Airmata Diana kembali mengalir. Ia diam.

"Tapi…Jongin..aku..kau tahu aku seperti ini, kan?" tanya pria itu. Diana menggigit bibirnya. Menahan isak tangisnya.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu. Tidak perduli kau sakit ataupun sehat. Aku akan tetap menikahimu walaupun kau tidak bisa berjalan atau bahkan tak bisa berdiri sekalipun! Aku akan tetap menikahimu meskipun kau tak bisa memiliki keturunan! Aku akan tetap menikahimu meskipun kau adalah seorang lelaki. Aku akan tetap menikahimu meskipun kondisimu seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hati dan hidupku. Aku rela kalau aku akan dihujat, asalkan tangan ini terus bergenggaman denganmu, Kyungsoo." Ucapnya. Diana menangis tanpa suara. Perih di dadanya semakin menjadi.

Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang miliknya. Ia tak perduli jumlah uang itu melebihi biaya ia makan ditempat ini. Ia meletakkan uangnya di meja dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan hatinya yang sudah hancur.

Pagi ini, terlihat sedikit mendung. Diana lebih memilih diam akibat menangis semalaman, ia tak perduli pada pekikkan panik ibunya ketika melihat kantung matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis.

Kata-kata Jongin masih terngiang jelas. Begitu menyakitkan hatinya.. ia tahu sekarang seberapa besar cinta untuk Kyungsoo dari Jongin. ia tahu, dan itu membuatnya cemburu.

"Diana, ada surat untukmu." Ucap ibunya. Ibunya memberikan surat itu pada Diana. Diana hanya diam lalu memilih untuk membukanya. Dari…Jongin..

_**Dear Diana.**_

_**Setelah membaca surat ini, kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikahi seseorang yang sudah kupilih, dan itu bukanlah dirimu, Diana. Maafkan aku kalau aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi, aku sangat mencintai pria ini. Aku tahu semalam kau ada disana, mendengarkan perkataanku, karena ketika kau pergi, Kyungsoo melihatmu dan bercerita soal dia yang mendengarkan ceritamu.**_

_**Maafkan aku. Maaf, maaf dan hanya maaf. Tapi kumohon pahamilah perasaanku. Ini adalah surat terakhirku. Setelah ini, kau, ibumu bahkan keluargaku tak akan lagi menemukanku.**_

_**Surat ini aku tulis saat malam dimana kau pergi dari Bar itu. Aku akan pergi jauh bersama Kyungsoo. Dan aku yakinkan, siapapun dari kalian tak akan menemukan kami.**_

_**Karena, kami ingin bahagia. Kami ingin, impian terbesar kami tercipta. Kami hanya ingin duduk diberanda rumah kami dan tangan yang terus bergenggaman dan dengan rambut yang memutih.**_

_**Aku akan menerima apapun dirinya, siapapun dia, apapun masa lalunya ataupun kenyataan ia tak bisa berjalan dan kenyataan ia tak akan memberikanku keturunan. Aku menerima apapun dirinya yang sudah menerimaku apa adanya.**_

_**Tapi, kau pasti paham tentang seperti apa cinta, dan dengan cinta, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Tuhan begitu baik denganku.**_

_**Tertanda, Kim Jongin.**_

Diana hanya gemetar membaca surat ini. Airmatanya jatuh perlahan.

"DIANA..! ini gawat! Jongin menghilang..- Diana, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya ibunya. Diana tersenyum di antara butiran kristal bening dari matanya.

"Ia hanya ingin bahagia, ibu…" ucapnya. Ibunya diam sejenak. Heran, namun ketika ia melirik siapa pengirim surat ini, ibunya hanya terkejut dan menutup mulutnya.

"Diana…"

"Aku paham seperti apa itu cinta.."

Kate diam mendengarkan cerita Madam Diana. Airmatanya sudah mengalir sejak lama, dan kali ini tumpah lagi.

"Dan saat itu, aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa memaksakan seorang untuk jatuh cinta padaku ketika ia sudah mencintai orang lain. Sakit memang, tapi begitulah cinta. Cinta tak bersalah, kitalah yang membutuhkan cinta.." ucap wanita tua itu. Kate tersenyum. Dia mematikan _voice recorder_nya.

"Dan kau tetap mencintainya hingga sekarang?"

"Ya…tetapi..aku paham..kalau memang Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, pasti dia akan bahagia..dan dengan memikirkan kebahagiaan Jongin, membuatku merasa bahagia..Kate." ucapnya. Kate menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"_Well_…terima kasih untuk waktunya, Diana..kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kate. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng.

Kate membayar minumannya dan menyalami Diana. Dalam diam, Kate berjalan keluar bar itu.

Dan satu yang pelajari dari sebuah kisah cinta Diana.

Cinta tak harus saling memiliki untuk sebuah kebahagiaan.

FIN

.

.

NEXT : BaekYeol ^^

Sumpah, ini bikin Rai nangis.

Oh iya, Rai sedikit masukkan kata-kata dari Anime Angel Beats pada perkataan Kai. ayo tebak xD

Well, mind to review this fiction for next fiction? ^^

TBC

**Next :**

"_**Maaf Diana, aku tak bisa mencintaimu. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku menerimanya apapun dirinya, dan bagaimanapun kondisi fisiknya."**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu Kai…"**_

"_**Maaf Diana.."**_

.

.

Sebenarnya, ini adaah 2 chapter jadi 1.

Chap 1 hilang entah kemana, jadi Rai buat lagi ^^

Maaf baru lanjut, galau gara-gara Kris bikin Rai malas menulis :')

Maaf kalau Rai terkesan kayak PHP in kalian. Hontou ni gomennasai :')

Well, review please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Last Flower

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : All Official couple.

Genre : Romance and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Di seluruh dunia, ada berbagai kisah cinta yang tak akan pernah kau ketahui seperti apa cerita itu. Ada yang berakhir bahagia, ada yang tidak. Hanya pada sebuah bunga terakhir, kisah itu akan terungkap. Dan aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu.

YAOI, FICTION. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

CERITA INI BUKAN FIKSI SEPENUHNYA. DIMOHON PEMIKIRAN YANG DEWASA KETIKA MEMBACA CERITA INI.

ENJOY IT ^^

Kate membaca sebuah buku catatan miliknya kali ini. Tersenyum sedikit sesekali. Ia hanya memandangi gumpalan awan disampingnya yang terlihat bagai gelungan kapas.

Kate berada disebuah pesawat kali ini. Pesawat yang membawa dirinya menuju sebuah salah satu tempat eksotis di Asia, Korea Selatan.

Korea Selatan entah bagaimana bertransfrosmasi menjadi sebuah Negara Yang sangat hebat. Menurut kabar, perkembangan Korea Selatan menjadi seperti ini dikarenakan fakor musiknya yang mengalami peningkatan luarbiasa hingga musiknya disukai oleh seluruh dunia.

"K-pop…eh..?" bisik Kate sambil terkekeh kecil. Ia mengambil _MP3 player_ miliknya dan menyetel lagu yang direkomendasikan salah satu temannya dari Seoul.

Kate memiliki banyak teman diseluruh Negara. Selain saat masih SMA sekolahnya sering mengadakan acara menulis surat untuk mencari sahabat diseluruh dunia, pergaulan keluarganya juga sangat baik.

Ia memiliki satu teman di Seoul. Nama panggilannya adalah Sulli.

Kate diam dengan tenang mendengarkan 3 buah lagu rekomendasi temannya ini. 2 diantarnya ini membuat Kate tersenyum cerah dan berprasangka baik. Perasaannya juga jadi hangat. Namun ketika lagu terakhir, Kate diam.

Perasaannya seperti tersayat-sayat. Ia memang tak bisa bahasa Korea, tapi ia merasakan pesan lagu ini.

Tangannya ditepuk dari samping. Kate menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum juga padanya. Kate melepas _earphone _miliknya dan tersenyum.

"Ya?" tanya Kate dengan nada ramah.

"Kau fans Baekhyun _oppa_? Kulihat kau menyetel 3 lagu andalannya dalam albumnya." Tanya gadis itu. Kate sedikit mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh? Baekhyun? Ah..tidak. Aku direkomendasikan oleh temanku untuk mendengarkan lagu ini. Dan aku suka sekali meski yah…aku tidak paham artinya apa..hahaha.." jelas Kate sambil tertawa canggung. Gadis disampingnya mengangguk sejenak.

"Ku kira kau adalah salah satu fansnya. Aku fansnya. Dia penyanyi yang sungguh berbakat." Puji gadis disampingnya ini. Kate ingin sedikit bertanya. Biasanya seorang fans paham makna lagu artis yang diidolakannya.

"Um…aku tertarik dengan salah satu lagu Balladnya. Aku tidak begitu paham artinya apa…tapi..aku begitu suka lagu ini" ucap Kate. Gadis itu melirik MP3 player milik Kate.

"Ah…yang kau maksudkan pasti lagu berjudul Last Love, kan? Memang lagu ballad yang sangat bagus. Aku sempat menangis ketika memahami makna lagu ini." Ucapnya. Kate merasa tertarik.

"Seperti apa?"

"Lagu ini, menceritakan sosok seorang yang mengorbankan jantungnya untuk seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan oh! Bagian lirik yang paling menyentuh adalah 'Terima kasih sudah berdetak bersamaku, aku mencintaimu'. Translatenya, pasti..hahaha.." gadis itu begitu semangat menceritakannya. Mungkin sampai lupa kalau ia membangunkan beberapa penumpang pesawat.

Kate mulai berpikir sejenak. Dan ia teringat pada sebuah kata-kata di sebuah buku Seni yang pernah ia baca di sekolahnya.

'**Lagu yang bisa membuat seluruh pendengarnya mengalir dalam lagu itu, biasanya adalah lagu dari kisah nyata. Tak perduli apapun bahasa lagu itu.'**

Kate mulai menatapi layar MP3 player miliknya. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin ia bisa minta bantuan Sulli, nanti.

_Good morning Ladies and Gentlemens, This is your captain. I am glad to report that we are in Seoul, South Korea right now. We will landing soon._

Kate tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk berpetualang sekali lagi.

.

.

Kate terlihat berjalan di Bandara Internasional Incheon kali ini. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Sulli diBandara ini.

"KATE….!" Panggil sebuah suara. Kate menoleh dan menemukan sosok gadis tinggi berkulit putih susu Asia. Nyaris sama sepertinya.

"Sulli..!" pekik Kate. Mereka berpelukan dibandara dengan sangat erat.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Menyenangkan? Biasanya kita hanya akan melakukan telefon luar negeri, atau sesekali _Face call_. Ternyata kau imut sekali..!" puji Sulli pada Kate. Kate tertawa.

"Ayolah, Sull. Jangan begini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku?" tanya Kate. Sulli kali ini tertawa kecil.

"Aku sahabatmu, bagaimana mungkin sahabat tak mengenali sahabatnya?! Ayo kita cari penginapan untukmu. Sebelumnya, ayo kita cari sarapan dulu. Aku yakin kau lapar." Ucap Sulli. Kate mengangguk dan menyeret 2 koper miliknya. Satu dipegang oleh Sulli, dan satu lagi dipegang olehnya.

"Oh iya, bukankah kau bekerja sebagai artis disini?" tanya Kate memulai obrolan keduanya hari ini. Sulli menoleh dan tertawa sedikit.

"Ya, aku adalah salah satu member dari Girlband disini..F(x)." jawab Sulli dengan nada sedikit tertawa dan bercanda. Kate tertawa pelan.

Dan keduanya tertawa kembali.

.

.

Kate dikenalkan dengan member F(x) disini. Ada seorang gadis Tomboy yang Kate berani sumpah mengiranya laki-laki sungguhan bernama Amber. Ada Luna, Victoria, dan Krystal.

Mereka terlihat menikmati makan pagi dengan Kate yang men-traktir mereka. Setelah sejumlah uang Kate ditukar di _Money changer_, pastinya.

"_So..you are a novelist?"_ tanya Krystal. Kate mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Krystal.

Kate sedang menyantap menu sarapan pagi ala Korea. Seperti Asia kebanyakan, Korea terkadang tetap makan pagi dengan nasi dan lauk lengkap, namun ringan. Kate baru pertama kali merasakan Kimchi itu seperti apa rasanya.

"Oh ya….Sull…aku ada sedikit pertanyaan." Kate kali ini menatap Sulli. "Saat dipesawat, aku mendengarkan lagu rekomendasimu. Kau tahu? Lagunya sangat bagus." Puji Kate. Sulli tertawa.

"Sudah pasti, suaranya juga sangat bagus. Suara Baekhyun memang sangat bagus." Puji Sulli. Sedikit senang juga teman luar negerinya ini menyukai lagu rekomendasinya. Kate tersenyum.

"Dan…Aku tertarik untuk bertemu dengannya." Ucap Kate langsung. Kali ini, Luna yang tersedak.

"Kau jadi fansnya?" tanya Sulli heran. Kate menggeleng.

"Tidak…aku hanya…begini..aku mengobrol dengan seorang fansnya dipesawat. Dia mengatakan kalau lagu Last Love itu sangat terkenal…kau tahu kan apa tujuanku ke sini?" tanya Kate. Sulli mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mengobrol dengannya kalau kau mau. Kebetulan dia satu manajemen dengan kami." Ucap Luna. Kate tersenyum. Dia sungguh beruntung!

"Atau, kau bisa ikut dengan kami besok. Bukankah Baekhyun akan menyanyikan lagu Last Love itu di Music Bank, besok? Kami bisa minta tolong untuk berbicara denganmu sebentar." Tawar Amber. Krystal langsung mengangguk.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus." Puji Krystal. Kate menimbang-nimbang.

"_Sounds great_.." bisik Kate. "Oke, jadi kapan aku bisa kesana besok?"

.

.

Kate sudah ditelefon dengan Sulli. Katanya, Baekhyun bersedia ditanyai sedikit pertanyaan dengan Kate. Sulli sudah memberitahukan apa tujuan Kate pada Baekhyun.

Saat ini, Kate sedang duduk diruang make up untuk F(x). Mereka sedang perfom, saat ini. Kate masih mengecek perlengkapan dalam tasnya. Termasuk voice recorder miliknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, pemenang sudah diumumkan. Sulli sudah kembali bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah~ lagu Last Love sudah keberapa kali ini menang, kan? Hebat sekali..~!" ucap Luna sambil merenggangkan badannya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika merenggangkan badannya. Meskipun F(x) kali ini tidak juara, ia senang salah satu rekannya berhasil kembali merebut hati penggemar dengan lagunya.

"Kita akan bekerja keras lagi.." ucap Amber menyemangati mereka. Tak lama, Krystal masuk bersama seorang pria manis berpostur mungil namun tetap lebih tinggi.

"Um…inilah yang dinamakan Kate." Ucap Krystal pada soson pria mungil berwajah manis yang diyakini Kate bernama Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"_Hei, Kate. Nice to meet you._" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Kate tersenyum.

"_Hello, Baekhyun. Please to meet you too_..um..mungkin sebaiknya, aku tidak usah banyak basa-basi…aku yakin, Sulli sudah mengetahui maksudku, bukan?" tanya Kate tanpa basa-baso. Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi dimata itu terlihat begitu banyak kesedihan dan…penyesalan..?

"Tentu…aku punya banyak waktu…bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku sedikit lapar..mungkin menikmati sup rumput laut hangat akan membantuku lancar dalam menceritakannya.." saran Baekhyun. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Baekhyun. Kate tersenyum.

"_Sure_…aku juga sedikit lapar." Keduanya berjalan keluar ruangan _makeup_ ini. Dan Kate sudah mulai siap untuk menanti…bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menciptakan lagu itu, dan menyanyikannya dengan begitu penuh makna.

Keduanya berjalan kaki dalam diam. Angin malam sedikit membuat Kate menggigil. Baekhyun menatap kosong kedepan. Tatapan yang kosong.

Setelah sampai pada sebuah restoran sepi, keduanya duduk berdua. Saling berhadapan. Setelah memesan makanan, keduanya saling menatap.

"Kau yakin fans atau para pemburu berita tak akan berpendapat miring kalau melihat kita?" tanya Kate. Baekhyun tersenyum. ia meminum air putih setengah gelas dan menggeleng.

"Setelah kau mendapatkan cerita yang kau inginkan, kau akan langsung pergi dari Seoul. Mereka pasti akan melupakannya." Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Kate mengangguk mengerti. Setelah makanan keduanya sampai, Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah siap? Pelan-pelan saja…" bisik Kate yang entah kenapa suaranya berubah menjadi pelan seolah menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap voice recorder yang menyala merah yang artinya sudah merekam.

"Itu..terjadi ketika tahun lalu…aku masih merasakan penyesalan itu..masih merasakan kepedihan itu…" Baekhyun meremas dadanya. Airmatanya keluar. Makanan itu tak ia sentuh. Sup ini diletakkan didalam sebuah wadah terbuat dari keramik yang dibawahnya ada bara api yang hangat. Jadi, makanan ini akan tetap hangat.

"Penyesalan..?"

"Aku yang harusnya meninggal…bukan dia…" bisik Baekhyun. Kate semakin penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol…"

"Seorang pria?" dan dibalas hanya anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Kate terus menunggu Baekhyun menceritakannya.

**.**

**Seoul, 17 Februari 2013**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memandang langit biru dengan hiasan lembut. Pagi yang biasanya. Seperti biasanya pula, ketika keluar dari mobil ini ia harus memasang wajah ramah penuh senyum dan melupakan semuanya, termasuk rasa sakit ini.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, jangan pasang wajah masam seperti itu, tersenyumlah." Ucap manejernya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas perlahan dan membuka pintu itu.

Suara pekikan, jeritan yang mengelukan namanya terdengar begitu jelas. Pagi ini, ia akan bernyanyi disebuah acara, dan seluruh fansnya datang untuk menontonnya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang saat ini sangat terkenal di Seoul bahkan menarik perhatian dunia. Dengan suaranya yang khas, wajah yang charming, dan _skill_ lainnya yang sangat menarik.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada seluruh fansnya. Mata mungilnya ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam yang elegan. Bila saja kacamata itu dibuka, kalian akan melihat sinar mata yang berkata seolah ia tak butuh kehidupan.

Setelah masuk gedung, dirinya dan manejernya berjalan menuju ruang _makeup_ yang sudah disediakan untuk dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, setelah acara ini, kau harus menghadiri _talkshow_ dan akan syuting sebuah iklan produk _skincare_ dan terakhir pemotretan untuk iklan jam tangan." Ucap manejernya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya diruang _makeup_, ia meletakkan tasnya dan membuka kacamatanya. Manejernya tahu, Baekhyun jenuh dengan kehidupan artis ini, jenuh dengan bosannya semua ini.

Sang stylist sepertinya sibuk mendesak Baekhyun mengganti pakaian dan sibuk dengan menangani hairstyle Baekhyun. Salah seorang stylist lagi sibuk memoleskan makeup untuknya. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun menunggu gilirannya untuk bernyanyi.

Dipikirannya, sambil menunggu, ia iseng membuka akun Instagram miliknya. Banyak yang memuji wajah charming miliknya, atau suaranya. Dan, sebuah komentar menanyai kapan ia akan membuat lagu baru karyanya sendiri.

Ide bagus, memang. Tapi apakah Baekhyun punya waktu untuk tenang dan menciptakan lagu di antara kesibukannya. Ia belum tentu libur di hari minggu. Setiap hari, ia harus bekerja dan jujur ia jenuh dengan hidupnya. Meski ia punya segalanya. Ia punya uang, ketenaran, dan ia di elu-elukan. Tapi jauh, ia kesepian.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan nyanyiannya dan acara itu selesai, ia langsung menjadi bintang tamu khusus di sebuah acara talkshow. Meski ia tertawa kecil, meski ia tersenyum, di dalam hatinya ia memaki MC dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menanyai dirinya di dalam hatinya.

Ia benci bila seseorang menanyai atau seolah mencari tahu kehidupannya.

"_**Ah…pertanyaan terakhir, Baekhyun-ssi…Kau sangat terkenal, apa terbesit dipikiranmu untuk merasakan cinta dan punya kekasih? Bila iya, kau ingin cinta yang seperti apa..?**_" tanya sang MC. Baekhyun diam. Apa dia harus berdusta?

"Cinta..um..aku belum memikirkannya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, bahkan kadang manejerkulah yang harus mengajakku makan..hahaha..! bila ditanya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa jawab. Biar saja mengalir apa adanya." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. MCnya tertawa kecil.

Mungkin, sang MC bisa merasakan aura Baekhyun yang jenuh dengan pertanyaan sang MC.

Setelah selesai dengan _talkshow_ yang memakan waktu 1 jam itu, ia langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya sebagai bintang tamu di sebuah radio. Kembali, Baekhyun memaki pertanyaan-pertanyaan sialan yang dilontarkan padanya di dalam hatinya. Benar-benar benci dengan pertanyaan soal tipe ideal, aktifitasnya dan sebagainya.

Bagi Baekhyun, pasti semua orang sudah tahu aktifitasnya. Ia sulit mendapatkan libur, ia selalu menghadiri berbagai acara, menyanyi disetiap acara. Dirasa Baekhyun, pasti tanpa bertanya sudah tahu, kan? Dan finalnya yang membuat Baekhyun nyaris naik pitam adalah pertanyaan:

"_**Baekhyun-ssi, ada pertanyaan dari penggemarmu yang sangat penasaran seperti apa tipe idealmu. Wah… bagaimana jawabanmu, Baekhyun-ssi?**_" tanya pria itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil. "_**Hey..hey, kenapa kau menghela nafas, Baekhyun-ssi?**_" tanya pria itu dengan nada bercanda. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku hanya berdebar saja kalau mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu..hahaha..! tipe idealku? Yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta dengan caranya sendiri." jawab Baekhyun asal. Karena sejujurnya, ia tak memiliki tipe ideal. Karena memang Baekhyun belum memikirkan soal cinta.

Dan sekali lagi, jawaban Baekhyun membuat para pendengar radio itu hanya mengigit jarinya. Antara bingung, penasaran dan sangat ingin menanyai Baekhyun.

"_**Ah, pertanyaan terakhir, Baekhyun-ssi aku akan bacakan pertanyaannya..um..'Oppa, apa hal yang paling mengganggumu..?' nah, apa jawabanmu, Baekhyun-ssi**_?" tanya pria itu. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Apa aku harus jujur?"

"Tentu, kau harus jujur. Ini adalah pertanyaan dari fansmu.." jawab pria itu dengan nada lucunya. Baekhyun tersenyum yakin. Ia tidak perduli akan dikecam oleh public. Ia sudah jujur.

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa menggangguku, tapi aku yang paling menggangguku salah satunya adalah diberi pertanyaan yang terlalu menanyai kehidupanku. Rasanya, yang memberiku pertanyaan, pasti tahu batasan, kan? Hahaha…" jawab Baekhyun. Dan seluruh Seoul yang mendengarnya hanya diam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan seluruh kegiatan hari ini jam 10 malam tadi. Kini, dia sedang menikmati makan malam bersama manejernya. Saat sedang menyeruput segelas Green tea hangat, seorang pelayan pria datang dan memberikan semangkuk sup yang sepertinya pesanan manejernya. Ia diam, membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Tidak sopan, tidak mengucapkan selamat menikmati seperti pelayan kebanyakan." Komentar Baekhyun pedas ketika pelayan itu sudah menjauh. Manejernya memelototi Baekhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu. Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu bisu, Baekhyun-ah. Dia adalah cucu pemilik restoran ini." Ucap manejernya pelan. Baekhyun diam. Kaget. Menyesal juga sudah berkomentar pedas. Untungnya ia baru berkomentar saat pelayan itu sudah menjauh.

Baekhyun menatapnya.

Sayang sekali ia bisu…padahal, dia punya wajah tampan yang lucu, dan bertubuh tinggi semampai. Bisa saja ia jadi model. Tapi memang dasar sial, model harus sempurna fisik. Termasuk tak boleh cacat..

"Kau sudah selesai makan? Kau harus tidur segera." Ucap manejernya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya sementara manejernya membayar tagihan makanan yang mereka makan.

Saat menunggu di mobil, Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya. Ah..kambuh lagi…

Baekhyun segera mengambil sebotol kecil obat-obatan berwarna kuning. Ia mengambil 2 pil dan meminumnya bersama air mineral yang ia teguk rakus. Setelah menunggu reaksinya, ia mulai merasakan dunia mulai tenang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf telat lanjut. FFn baru bisa kebuka.. mau nyoba buka FFn malah kebuka Internet positif -_-

Dan maaf sekali lagi karena sangat terlambat untuk update. Baru bisa megang laptop. :'D

Maklumlah, sibuk dengan kelas tugas, les di sekolah dan bimbel di tempat bimbingan belajar -_- UN, please be kind to me -_-

Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ^^

Well, mind to review? ^^

Saran diperbolehkan, tapi dengan nada bersahabat ^^

RAICHI


End file.
